Just Some Drabbles
by ZildijanRocker
Summary: 5 drabbles. Naomi/Emily. My attempt to cure writers block.


Pull 5 random words out of the dictionary and write short drabbles of 200 words or less on the topic of your choice. Platform

Emily waited eagerly for the train to arrive. She craned her neck to the left, hoping to catch a glimpse of it.

Naomi had been away for 3 weeks at some sort of 'Future leaders of the world' camp and Emily had been missing her girlfriend desperately. They'd spoken on the phone everyday but while she loved the sound of her voice, Emily missed Naomi's touch. She missed being held in her arms, missed the way her lips felt on hers, missed being able hold her hand. She missed her so much.

Emily stepped behind the yellow line as the train approached. The platform was full as people rushed on and off the train. Emily stood on tiptoes trying to spot the familiar blonde.

It was Naomi who saw Emily first. She smiled and ran to hug the other girl, arms held tight around her, planting small kisses on her neck.

"Missed you"

Sock

"Whose is this?" Emily giggled as she produced an old looking sock from under Naomi's bed.

Naomi turned around, to see Emily holding a very pink sock.

"Barbie socks?" Tittered Emily, much to the annoyance of her girlfriend.

Naomi snatched the sock from her hand.

"Yes Barbie socks, I'll have you know that Barbie was a symbol for discontent with the oppression of females, she was the first modern feminist and anyone should be proud to have such a figure of feminism on their socks" huffs Naomi.

Emily bites her lip, trying not to laugh, as she nods.

Naomi's face breaks into a smile.

"That and she has well nice hair"

They both fall about laughing as Emily continues to torment Naomi about her choice in sock, only silenced when the blonde's lips latch onto hers.

Highlighting

Naomi opened the door to Emily's room with her foot, trying to balance the two mugs of tea in her hands without spilling them. Emily was sat at her desk lost in a text book.

Naomi stood behind the redhead, placing the tea by her hand. Emily looks up, smiling gratefully she takes a sip of her tea. Then looks back at the book she's been highlighting for the past hour.

"I'm so going to fail this exam" she sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"You'll do fine" replies Naomi, kissing the girls shoulder.

"I've been looking at the same page for the past 10 minutes, none of it's sinking in" moans Emily.

"Maybe you need a break?" says Naomi, running her hand down Emily's back in a suggestive manner.

Emily stands up, smirking slightly. She pins Naomi to the wall, licking her lips.

"I think that's a very good idea"

Employee

"Your going to get me fired" giggled Emily as she felt Naomi's arms slip around her waist. Naomi kissed her neck.

"Emily Fitch number one employee, being fired?" Naomi snorted at the idea, looking round the empty gardening centre.

"It's not like anyone's around to care anyway," continues Naomi. Emily turns to face her, she's weakening and Naomi can see it.

Naomi slips her hand into Emily's pocket, pulling out a key. She smirks and moves towards the supplies cupboard.

"Naomi, they trust me with that key" Emily walks after her, trying not to look suspicious.

"The supply cupboard isn't a place to mess around"

Naomi looks at Emily amused, and Emily laughs, realizing how middle-aged she sounds.

Naomi opens the door, beckoning Emily in with her. Emily takes another quick look around, and sees that the centre is practically empty.

"If I lose my job for this…" Naomi cuts her off with a kiss.

"Then it'll be worth it"

She pulls the door closed behind her.

Volume

Naomi can hear her mum screaming at her from downstairs. Something about being useless and ungrateful. She turns the volume on her stereo up louder. Drowning out the noise with the sound of the Artic Monkeys she buries her head in her pillow, blinking back tears.

After a while the shouting stops and Naomi turns her music down, hoping that her mum has gone to sleep.

She sighs to herself and picks up her phone, needing to hear a friendly voice.

Emily answers on the third ring.

"Hey" Naomi sniffs slightly, trying to hide the fact that she's been crying.

Emily doesn't buy it for a minute.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Naomi doesn't even bother lying. Emily knows how Naomi's mum effects her, so at the mention of an argument Emily says she'll be straight over.

Naomi isn't used to having someone there for her, she isn't used to relying on someone or telling them about her life.

When Emily sees her she sweeps her up in her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder.

Naomi isn't used to relying on someone, but she's glad that she does.


End file.
